The Nights and Days of Fighting for Tris
by Musikat12
Summary: The story of Tris and Peter during Dauntless training. Includes: awkward moments, jealous men, boundaries that shouldn't be crossed, secretive information, divergence and a hell lot of drama. I do not own any plot or characters: all belongs to Veronica Roth Rated 12K Romance/Action/Drama/Awkward-Moments/Humour Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Tris and Peter Fanfiction

_**Hi guys, this is my new fanfiction on The Divergent Series. I like the idea of pairing up Peter and Tris because it's funny seeing two people who have issues with each other get closer and open up so I thought I would try something different. I kind of really like shipping people who were never together in the actual book/movie because it's really unique seeing them bond. I hope you find this fanfic okay.**_

_**All characters belong to Veronica Roth – author of the divergent series!**_

TRIS POV

_I walked over to the five bowls containing my future ahead. My hand hovered over all of them and I took the knife from the side. My mother watched me with innocent eyes as I slit my soft skin and grasped my hand shut. I still had to decide. My hand untightened as I rested it directly at the abnegation bowl. I wasn't selfless but there was nowhere else I could go. My father smiled at me, reassuring me that my choice was the correct one. I was now officially abnegation. _

Tris woke from her nightmare and her eyes drifted away to her clock. It was six am and time to get up. She could already smell the burnt toast her brother Caleb made every morning. It had become a routine a couple of months ago: wake up, eat shredded toast, work, come back, peek at her reflection, eat dinner and then sleep.

Tris had grown tired of repeating the same steps over and over again. Her mother would sometimes scowl at her for raising a spoon to her face, knowing it was forbidden. Tris, however, would go to the local lake on weekends and would sit and gaze at herself. She was far off selfless. She could remember what she looked like better than anyone else; strawberry blonde hair, pale skin, blue-green eyes, tiny height and a thin figure.

Today was the day that Tris and her brother Caleb would be put into an official faction. She already knew Caleb would stay in abnegation but Tris wanted to be who she truly was and by staying in her born faction, she couldn't. She swayed down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Caleb and her father were sitting adjacent to each other and were completing their own separate crosswords. Black, crispy toast was piled on a plate in the middle of the table accompanied by a small jar of jam preserve and margarine.

Tris wrinkled her nose at the pang of the jam. It had been stored in the main food cupboard for as long as she'd known. She never liked jam or anything but margarine though and her family had learned to lay it on the table right next to the jam whom everyone dipped their knives into but her.

Caleb looked up from his crossword and smiled at Tris.

"Are you excited?" his voice was shaky with nervousness. Caleb was always an expert on getting stressed; even at the slightest event would butterflies appear in his stomach. Tris shook her head.

"More like scared." Caleb laughed at her remark and continued his crossword, writing down a few letters in the blank gaps. Tris' father was next to look up as she heaved herself onto a seat.

"Choose wisely, Beatrice." He spoke as if he had been preparing this statement for a very long time. She nodded slowly and reached out for the margarine and a piece of toast. Tris' mother entered the room with a small pencil behind her ear.

"It is nearly time to go. Tris, I need to cut your hair." She added and Tris got up from her seat. Her mother was a short woman with brown hair and soft wrinkles nestled at her cheeks when she smiled but she rarely did. Tris remembered the times when she did though and acknowledged them.

Tris' hair was thick and straight and ran past her shoulders. Tris didn't really care for her hair. Her mother brushed it carefully and as always, the hair stuck to the brush like static. She could hear the snip noises of the scissors when they cut at her hair and by the time her hair was finished, it came to above her breasts.

Tris fished around for an elastic band and shoved her hair into a low ponytail before following her family out of the house. Choosing day had arrived and the day before, she and Caleb had had their aptitude test but were not able to share their information with anyone. Tris was warned by her test proctor Tori that she couldn't tell anyone about her results as Tris was divergent.

She didn't worry about being divergent as she didn't know what is meant and forgot about it after that. Now as she sat in her allocated seat in the ceremony building, she remembered. Shaking the thought off her head, she looked around the giant arena. There were front and back seats and balcony seats for important people. Tris was somewhat in the middle, sitting next to Caleb and another unknown abnegation person.

As she looked around, she noticed how colourful the other factions looked with bright clothing and how dull her faction chose to be, wearing grey clothing. Tris was dressed in a plain grey dress that came below her knees. There was a small stage at the front with a long table. There were five bowls placed evenly on the table from where Tris would have to choose.

The chattering fell to hushed whispers as Jeanine Matthews entered the stage from the back curtain. She had blonde, short hair brushed back to sitting behind her ears and she was wearing a white dress with inappropriate heels. Her face plastered on a fake smile as she looked up at all the factions but her sheepish grin fell at abnegation. Erudite had never liked abnegation after all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the choosing ceremony. Today, we will celebrate as young adults will choose their rightful place in our homely civilization and will say their goodbyes to family members if necessary." She paused and paced to the other side of the stage.

"Today, young adults, you will discover who you truly are and remember: faction before blood." Her smile faded as a small man scuttled to her holding a blue clipboard. Jeanine took it and her eyes drooped down onto it.

"First we have Sarah Miller please." She spoke, emphasising the please. Tris daydreamed through most of the ceremony, catching only glimpses of the action. Most of her abnegation stayed in their faction or left for amity. Then, it was Caleb's turn.

"Caleb Prior?" Jeanine Matthews looked up from the clipboard and Caleb started to get up. Tris squeezed his hand and he smiled nervously at her before scampering down the stairs quickly. He shook hands with Jeanine and stood in front of the bowls.

Without hesitation, Caleb drew blood from his skin but then shakily rested it at abnegation. Tris smiled. She knew her brother too well. Suddenly, Caleb withdrew his hand and the fresh blood dripped onto Erudite. Tris gasped and her eyes, without delay, watered.

Her father would spend nights throwing hateful words at Erudite on the dinner table and Caleb would never flinch. In fact, he would agree. Tris had never known his interest in Erudite. She and her brother were taught to despise Erudite and Tris did. She felt as if she didn't know her brother. What had become of him?

"Tris Prior." Jeanine's voice bellowed, sending Tris back from her daydream. Caleb was somehow already in the Erudite area and was looking straight ahead at anything but her. She sighed and ran down the stairs to the stage. People glared at her from the audience and someone from Dauntless whistled as she past the faction. She blushed and made her way to Jeanine. Jeanine didn't even give the effort to shake her hand and Tris stood in front of the table awkwardly.

She had to think about this: she couldn't choose Erudite because she hated them, she couldn't choose Amity because she didn't want to face an eternity of being kind, she couldn't choose Candor because she lied all the time and she couldn't choose Abnegation because she was not in the least selfless. That left her with Dauntless. Was she really that willing to jump off trains and risk her life for a living?

Tris gulped and drew blood with the knife. Her blood coiled at her knuckle and then dropped down onto the dauntless bowl. The audience gasped with surprise and some of the Dauntless cheered. She stepped back through the audience to a spare seat in the dauntless faction. Someone patted her on the arm hardly. She spun round and saw the leader of dauntless nodding at her in respect.

"The only abnegation to choose dauntless. You chose well." Tris smiled and looked back at the ceremony. Only five more people came after her and soon, the ceremony was finished. The dauntless cheered and many crowded around Tris in awe. She shrugged as they beckoned her over to the other initiates and then joined the newbies.

A girl her age approached her with short, black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a sheepish grin.

"I'm Christina. I'm in - I mean I was in Candor. You must be the abnegation girl." Christian shook Tris' hand violently.

"I'm Tris, nice to meet you." They started talking about their old factions and why they left when suddenly a boy walked over to them. He had brown hair and green eyes and he was looking at Tris coldly.

"Christina." He addressed her. He must have been in Candor as well. His eyes lurked down at Tris and he laughed.

"And what do we have here? A Stiff!" he roared with laughter and Tris ignored his insult, brushing it past her. She pulled off a crooked smile.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Tris." Her voice was sweet but had anger in it. The boy's evil grin grew bigger.

"I can't believe _you _joined dauntless. You won't pass stage one. I'll bet you on that." He laughed again and Christina looked at him sharply. Tris, again, was not hurt by what he had said and looked him in the eye.

"I'll try my best." Was all Tris said before smiling again and walking away from the boy. Christina soon followed with an anxious look on her face. Her mouth was pressed in a straight line. Tris smiled again.

"I'm so sorry about Peter. He is such a jerk." She spat out loud enough for Peter to turn around from his conversation with some other dauntless members. Tris looked away, fuming inside and glanced back at Christina who was smiling again.

"Come on, I heard you get to jump on a train!" she squealed with excitement. Tris' mouth flew open and then she closed it. She had chosen dauntless knowing the consequences. Besides, how hard could jumping on and off a moving train that could cost you your life if you don't hold on hard enough be?

The train was moving slower than Tris had imagined it to be and she ran to the nearest doorway of it. The only problem was jumping in. There was no handle she could hold on to so that she could get herself on. Christina had already dived into the train not long ago. A strong hand peeked from the doorway and she plummeted into the train, gripping onto the hand. As she landed in a heap, the hand was still holding onto her. She looked up. It was Peter. She let go of him nimbly and blushed.

"Err, thanks." She said at him and then backed away, not looking at him.

"No problem Stiff." He snorted and Tris awkwardly left him to search for Christina. Her hand was still clammy from his grip. Christina was talking to two boys. One was tall and skinny and the other was even taller and muscular. Tris walked casually towards them and greeted Christina.

"Hi Tris! These are Al and Will." She grinned. Al turned out to be the muscular one and he glanced at Tris.

"Nice to meet you Tris, I was Candor like Christina." He nodded his head and then Will spoke.

"I was Erudite but I was too dumb." Tris laughed and shook his hand. Without warning, a whistle noise came from the front train.

"Time to get off, I guess." Tris' voice shook at this and then motioned towards the train entrance again. This time, Tris jumped before Christina and landed neatly on her two feet after catching her balance in the air. Al soon followed and grinned at Tris as they trudged through the grass to the other initiates.

A man, only in his early twenties, was stood at the front. He had tattoos that slithered up his neck to where his chin started. The tattoos were of fire and other unknown symbols to Tris. He flashed a cruel smile and pointed to a hole on a damaged building next to him.

"Hello, I am Eric and I will be teaching most of you. The first test: jumping off a building; an act of bravery. So, who would like to jump first?" he asked.

"I dare you to jump first, Stiff." Peter hissed in her ear. Tris smiled and stepped forward towards Eric. Peter's breath hitched.

"I would like to jump first please." She said politely and a few of the initiates snickered. Eric also laughed after nodding.

"Okay then, abnegation girl, jump." Tris inhaled and looked down at the hole. It was completely dark. What if she died? What if the hole just leads to nowhere? Tris sighed and took a lurched forward into the darkness.

The next few seconds were a blur. Tris was falling, her leg tangled with her hands and her neck rising up for a breath that she couldn't catch. Then she landed with a bounce. She was lying on a comfortable net. She laughed uncontrollably. There was a net.

A boy stood over Tris and pulled her off the net.

"What's your name?" he bellowed and Tris flinched.

"Um, Tris." She then noticed a crowd of other dauntless surrounding her in awe.

"First jumper Tris." He shouted and the dauntless cheered wildly, some patting Tris on the back. Then another noise came from the net and Tris' eyes flicked back to where she had landed. Peter was the second jumper.

"Woah." He mumbled and dived off the net to Tris. She looked away angrily.

"I didn't know you would actually _do_ it, Stiff." He chuckled and Tris punched his arm jokily.

"Never judge a book by its cover, right?" Tris quoted and Peter sniggered at her.

"Right." He agreed and Tris walked over to the net and looked up to see who would come next. Will dropped down and gave out a whoop as the dauntless congratulated him. Tris grinned at him and gave him a high-five.

When all of the initiates had jumped, the instructor paced about them.

"I'm Four and I'll be your instructor for a few of the training activities." Tris chuckled under her breath.

"Anything funny, Stiff?" he asked, his voice frightening. Tris shrugged her arms casually.

"Nothing." Four looked at her coolly and then broke the contact.

"You can go look around in partners." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Tris waddled over to Christina and they started through the area. There was a pit filled with dirty water, a single bedroom packed with army-like beds, a training area with a row of punching bags and a few mats, another training area with just mats and a central platform for the main fights, a large balcony, some unknown corridors Tris and Christina didn't dare to go through and a large cafeteria.

"Does this mean we have to sleep in the same room as the boys?" Tris queried and Christina nodded her head miserably.

"There are only four girl transfers and ten boy transfers so yes unfortunately." Tris whimpered as they entered the bedroom again. Most of the transfers had already chosen a bed and that left Christina with only two choices available. A bed next to a vicious girl named Molly and a bed next to Peter. Tris ran to the bed sided with Molly's but Christina pushed her out of the way and hogged the bed. Tris pouted and slowly walked over to the dreaded bed next to Peter who was looking very pleased.

"You are going to pay for this, Christina." Tris warned and then jumped heartily onto her bed. It made a small creak but Tris didn't care and leaned on the bed frame. Christina smiled cheekily before starting to do her bed sheets. Tris then got up, ignoring Peter still staring at her and then made her bed, pulling the bed sheet into the duvet cover.

When she had finished, she saw Peter who was still fumbling with his pillowcase, let alone started his duvet cover. Tris sighed and looked over.

"Want any help over there?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

"No, why would I ask a Stiff for help?" he insulted her. Tris walked over to him and wrenched the sheets off his tight grip.

"You are so annoying." She mumbled and as quick as a flash, made his bed as he looked curiously at her.

"Thanks, Stiff, but I would have done it by myself." He huffed. Tris rolled her eyes.

"Sure." She said sarcastically and then saw Al walk over to her.

"Hey, want to go get our new dauntless clothes, Tris?" he requested. Tris nodded and followed him out of the room after eyeing Peter one last time.

There was a large laundry basket filled with black clothes. Tris scanned through the large amount of clothing and then found a black T-shirt and black leggings to go with it. She slung them over her shoulder as Al lowered his hands through the basket. He too, in the end, found a simple black T-shirt with black trousers instead of leggings. They walked back in silence into the bedroom to get changed.

Peter had already gotten some clothes and was fully dressed in black. He gazed at Tris and she gestured him to look away as she rapidly put on her new clothes. They fit her perfectly. She then retied her ponytail, making it higher. She then found her way to the pit, Will and Christina trailing after her.

Eric was stood, waiting at the front of all the dauntless initiates and was smiling in a dreadful way. Tris wrinkled her nose as his eyes lurked towards her. She looked away in disgust and turned her eyes to Christina who was shaking uncontrollably. She nudged her gently.

"What's going on, Christina?" she whispered and Christina's eyes flicked over to hers.

"You're going to be fighting first; with Peter." She whispered back and Tris gasped. She looked over to the large board of fighters and saw her name plastered onto it right next to Peter's. She backed away, bumping into someone and as she turned to apologize, she saw it was Peter.

"Hey, Stiff, the first fight is me and you. I'll go easy on you if you cry but trust me, you do not want to see me fight a girl. It gets nasty." He smirked, grinning like a pathetic idiot. Tris shook her head, eyeing him angrily.

"Well, Candor boy, may the best person win. If you cry, I'll go easy on _you_." She joked and with that, took his hand and shook it. He looked surprised but shook hers back before regaining his arm and leaving the pit to get ready. Tris sighed. This was going to be a long fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Hallo there, guys! This is chapter two of me Peter and Tris fanfiction and includes the big battle. It is a pretty short chapter but yeah. I had fun writing this because it was humorous but I didn't want to use loads of adjectives so the main fight wasn't that long. Most of it is in the POV of Peter but I struggled with this because I'm not really sure how he acts and what goes through his mind around Tris but I tried my best and I hope it was good enough. A comment is always appreciated as it encourages me to carry on with my story! Disclaimer: / I do not own any of these characters or plot; all of this belongs to Veronica Roth**_

Tris. She would always down his worries away. Of course, she didn't love him back; she couldn't. This was mainly because he would torment her. Show her how much he hated her but really, he hated the fact that he couldn't have her; he had to push her away and hate her because he felt as if this was the only way.

Peter looked forwards to the millions of dauntless staring at him as he walked. Tris was already up on the battle square and was leaning on one foot patiently. He gulped and started walking through the crowd. Some whispered good luck as he went but all he could hear was a loud ringing noise in his ear. The training room was dim with only a small lamp light in the background of it and no internal heating meaning it was cold. Peter was wearing short sleeves and could feel himself shuddering. He wondered if Tris was cold. She too was wearing a short sleeved top and was trying to pull down the sleeves to cover more of her shivering skin.

Peter POV

I finally jumped onto the platform opposite to Tris. Her beautiful eyes stared at me in a terrified sort of way and I looked back with a smirk. I wanted her to loose but she would have a bigger chance of winning if she got angry. Her hair was tied back in a high pony but wisps of it was already coming out and stuck to her sweaty cheek.

We started circling each other. The blue of her eyes shrunk back, replacing her pupils which were now wider with fear. After a circling round a couple of times, Tris stepped forward and kicked me in the stomach. I faced the impact and kneeled down to the pain. It shot through my whole body and I clamped my mouth shut in pain. She was now at me again, trying to kick me but I ducked and grabbed hold of her leg, swinging her to the ground. Her wincing made me shudder as she limped back up again. Her eyes weren't even watering; in fact, they were angry. I snarled at how fine she looked.

"Hey, Stiff, you don't look too good." I lied, trying to make her gain confidence. Then I paused; I shouldn't be helping her. I want to win after all. She laughed coldly and threw herself at me, knocking her and me over to the ground. I shrank back to the ground with her on top of me; it didn't even hurt. Tris is too light for it to hurt. I laughed back from underneath her and rolled out of her grasp and on top of her. She kicked and screamed but for my sick self, it was pleasure being on Tris. Feeling her body against mine made me smile and push harder at her. Tris, however, manages to kick me hard enough in the ribcage to free herself from me and back to standing up. She smoothed her hair out casually and leaned on the barriers of the platform. I stayed down, attempting a sneak attack whilst Tris, not facing me, started dancing a victory dance. She was punching her hands in the air and shuffling like an idiot; no one dared to even laugh though some were trying to hold it back. The victory song she was singing sounded something like this.

_I win, I win, Oh yeah, I win_

_No one can be The Tris of Awesomeness_

_I win, Oh yeah man, I win_

_No one is better than meeeeee_

_Uh oh dun dun dun duuuun!_

I slithered towards the crazy looking Tris and tripped her over by pulling her leg with all my might. She landed on her face, causing her to have a giant nose bleed. The crowd walked away as Eric looked at the now finished fight. Tris was groaning and swearing under her breath, still on the ground. He sighed.

"I don't even know what to call that fight. A Stiff nearly beat you except the last part where she got a little – distracted. Then you simply tripped her so maybe I should put down that this was her victory." He considered this and I growled. I needed to be first in the league. Tris was distracting me from what I need to have with her good looks!

"But I won! I was the last person standing!" I wailed and Eric looked down at Tris who was now sulking miserably.

"Go ahead. It would be embarrassing to Peter if everyone knew he was beaten by a girl; a girl from abnegation to top that." She spat out and I flinched. Eric smiled at her and my eyes looked away. Was I Peter Hayes jealous? I shook my head and looked back at Eric but the pain of how he looked at Tris became too much.

"So, um, Eric?" I cleared my throat and he swivelled his head back to me.

"Yes, Peter, you won the fight. Well done." He mumbled and walked away quickly, metal clanking at every step he took. His belt was filled with dauntless tools after all.

I smirked as I looked at her frowning. The battle had finished and she was now clearing up her bloody nose, sitting cross legged on the floor of the platform. Her face was tilted upwards and she held a paper towel to her nose gently. I sat down next to her, also crossing my legs and looked at her apologetically.

"I liked your victory dance. It was very… creative?" I questioned and she gave me a not now kind of look. I shrugged and leant back on the barriers. They were made out of steel and dug into me back but I didn't mind. I just wanted to be with Tris alone.

"Actually, I think my victory dance was very stupid because it distracted me from the actual fight that wasn't technically finished." She mumbled under her breath. I edged closer to her and she looked at me suspiciously.

"Well I think the dance was cute." I whispered and she laughed. I loved the way she laughed. It made her eyes somehow laugh too and it made the whole world brighten up in its path. She nodded appreciatively and let go of the towel she was holding and gazed at it. It was covered with fresh blood and blood was still running down her nose to her chin. She sighed, touching the bottom of her nose in annoyance.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Stiff." I joked and she stood up with her hand to her nose.

"I'll see you tonight, Peter, I need to get another paper towel for my nose." She walked away quickly out of the room and I watched until she was completely gone. A few drops of blood had landed on the sandy ground; Tris' blood. I had caused this and I threw my fist at the ground in despair. Everything I love, I destroy. Love is merely a madness as Shakespeare once said but that was the problem; Tris was making me mad beneath what I pretended to be.

**Third Person's POV**

Tris flung herself onto her bed in silence and waited for Eric to call out and invite everyone to see the league boards. Christina was sat next to her and was frowning. Tris' nose was still runny with blood and when she had gone to see the nurse, she had been told that it could be serious. Tris, however, wasn't convinced; she had had worst nose bleeds than this one. Christina was rambling on about Will and Al over and over and Tris blocked her petty voice, clearing her mind.

"Tris, are you hearing anything I'm saying?" she moaned and punched Tris in the shoulder gently with frustration. Tris shook her head and burst into laughter.

"Sorry, Chris, what were you saying?" she giggled and looked back at her friend. Christina's brown eyes were flecked with golden and her raven hair was straightened to a bit below her shoulders. Before she could answer, Tris interrupted her.

"You're looking very nice, Chris, what's the occasion?" she said in a flirty way and nudged her. Christina was wearing black jeans and a checked black tank top with shiny black pumps. Chris wasn't the sort of person with an impressive figure but this outfit somehow made her stand out.

"Well, I need to tell you something." She bit her lip and fidgeted with her hair nervously. Tris squealed and sat closer to Christina. Christina squealed back and leaned forward to Tris.

"I-I like Will and I think he likes me back!" she screamed like a fan girl at Tris and then paused.

"By the way, Al likes you so get in the game!" she laughed at Tris and got up as Eric screamed at the other dauntless who were huddled in groups around the room to get going to the training room.

"We should go." Tris directed Christina to the door but she shrunk back and shook her head in delight.

"He didn't call for the initiates; he called for the workers. I need to help you get ready; you need to impress Al and by doing that, you need to look good!" she laughed in delight, dragging Tris by the arm to the bathroom. Tris didn't like Al. Al was just Al to her. He was average; a medium sized guy with dark hair and brown eyes. One flaw he had was a big nose though!

As they made their way into the bathroom, Christina started shuffling through the laundry basket to find Tris something good to wear. Tris rolled her eyes and she too dug through the large amount of clothing.

In the end, she managed to find some black ripped skinny-jeans and a lose crop top with white lettering that said "Don't Mess With Me" on it accompanied by black and red pair of converses. Christina left her in piece to put on the clothes. She slid into the uncomfortable jeans and but on the crop top and converses before looking at herself in the mirror.

For a change, she actually looked good. The jeans showed her slim legs up to her small waist and the crop top hung a bit past her stomach, managing to reveal a little skin if she put both hands up in the air. Her shoulder-length hair was straightened and looked somehow pure blonde as she ran a hand through the brushed strands. Her skinny arms slung back as Christina burst into the room in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, Tris, you look amazing!" she screamed and clapped her hands whilst circling Tris' new look. Tris flushed and leaned back on the bathroom wall.

"Oh this old thing? I pulled this out of a charity shop!" she joked, laughing hysterically.

"All dauntless initiates to the training room please!" Eric's voice bellowed from far away. Tris and Chris trotted out of the bathroom and swayed along to the training room to find out their ranking scores so far. The room was crowded with boys with just a few girls scattered around in the background.

As they walked into the crowd, all the initiates turned around and stared. Tris smiled nervously, walking to the front line of the crowd to see her results. She heard a few boys whispering to each other about how "hot" she looked but blanked them out, looking at Eric. He looked back at her in amazement with a flirty smile. She looked away hotly and shuffled in her standing place.

"Ok, initiates settle down or you won't see your rankings!" Eric shouted at everyone who were still looking at Tris. They all gazed at him impatiently including Tris. The ranking board came up. Tris was number 2 in the rankings after the one and only Peter. She sighed, frustrated. She would have been first if only Eric had classed that she had won that battle with Peter! A hand tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she turned to whoever it was.

"Well, Stiff, I see I have some competition here at dauntless; finally!" he said in a cold voice but he was eyeing her crop top thoughtfully. Tris glared at him, her ocean eyes getting larger with anger.

"I would have freaking first if it hadn't been for that battle and don't you forget that, Peter." She snapped and he chuckled again.

"Sure. After all, you need to stay in dauntless or you'll let down your Stiff parents who didn't even want you to be in dauntless in the first place; I bet they hate you. Is that why you left; is it because they hated you before?" He added and Tris felt a bullet through her head. She felt sick. This was the last straw. Her eyes watered and a tear slipped past her without her knowing.

Then she ran. She ran past everyone who was looking at her confused. She ran past the world. Is that why she left abnegation; was it because she knew her parents didn't love her? No. No, her parents did love her; she was sure of it. Then why had she gotten so upset when Peter had said it?

The stairs she came across ran all the way up to the roof. She leapt onto them, clinging onto the staircase and clambered up them ghastly. No one would find her on the rooftop. She slid through the small door out into the open air. At this height, she saw a lot of abnegation in the horizon; she wondered what her mum and dad might be doing. They would probably be sleeping.

Tris sand down to the floor of the roof and looked up. No stars were seen as always; too much pollution had caused most stars to not be visible at night so it was always a special occasion when even one showed up. A noise was heard from the stairs but Tris didn't look at them; she was too scared to, in fact.

A person sat down next her in silence.

"I'm sorry." Tris flicked her eyes to who was next to her. Peter was sitting on the ground with his cheeks flushed and eyes grey. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking at the starless sky. Tris felt another tear tempting to fall at the thought of her parents but she wrestled it away.

"I don't hate you; I say all the things I say because I hate your faction." He carried on in a low voice. It was obviously hard for him to confess all that he was confessing. Tris didn't say anything; she wanted to hear him out so she simply carried on looking up.

"When I was small, I had a brother and he was killed by the factionless; it was probably an accident but when I heard abnegation were helping the factionless with food and money and clothing, I- I couldn't forgive them." His voice was breaking and Tris looked back at him. She could see his eyes were shiny with water filling them.

Peter was now sniffing and Tris sighed.

"What you said about my parents; that was uncalled for." She said in a saddened voice at the word parents. Peter sighed again and turned his eyes back to Tris who was still staring at the sky in awe in nothing in particular.

"I know, Stiff, I know and I'm sorry, okay?" he mumbled and Tris smiled. Peter smiled back too sadly and then gasped.

"Tris, your nose, it's bleeding again." He said and Tris touched her nose. It was again fresh red liquid filling her pale finger. She stumbled back up, feeling dizzy.

"I-er I need a tissue." She mumbled to Peter and he quickly got up to help her. She collapsed into him and fainted into darkness with the only sound of Peter's voice telling her it was going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**I'm back with a whopping chapter 3 of my fanfiction. This one includes swearing content so if you do not like this, please stop reading now. If you are still sticking around for this chapter, please prepare to be blown away because we have Eric coming forward for Tris … This is going to be awkward. So this chapter is much shorter than my last one because I didn't really have that much time to write it because of my holiday job but I hope you enjoy it and of course: a comment is always appreciated! So thanks and I fingers crossed you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: / I do not own any of these characters or plot; all of this belongs to Veronica Roth**_

Peter stood there for ages with an unconscious Tris in his arms. The things he could do with her without her even knowing. The list was endless. He shook it out from his mind; she was dying and Peter needed her to live or he wouldn't live himself. He clamped his hand around her legs and one around her back, lifting her up with ease. Tris needed a medical attention and fast.

As he stumbled down the stairs quickly, he took a look at Tris. Her lips were slightly parted, chapped and white. Peter wished he could place his lips on hers; he wished she would willingly accept. Dry blood was stuck under her nose but more of the red liquid was seeping out and she was losing a lot of blood. He started breathing heavily.

"Don't leave me Tris." He whispered in her ear in a panicky voice. As he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, he held Tris to his body tightly and ran down the hallways, yelling for help. Nobody came at first and all Peter could do was scream at the top of his voice until his throat hurt but he wouldn't give up; even when his voice perished into raspy pieces in the air.

_No one compares to you, but there's no you, except in my dreams tonight._

_Lana Del Ray_

Peter heard noises and clattering footsteps on the ground as he ran and stopped.

"Can anyone hear me? I need help!" he screamed again with all his might. His fingers pondered under Tris' light weight and he quickly took her wrist. Her veins were green and sickly and Peter pressed his thumb onto them gently but then harder and harder, feeling nothing. He let out a helpless noise.

"C'mon, Tris, don't do this. Don't do this. I'll be honest for you; I'll tell you the truth, Tris, just wake up." He spoke quickly, pressing harder and harder at Tris' veins. His eyes began to water with panic and rage. He did this; he did this; he did this.

A small jump came at him through her skin. It came again and again. Tris was alive. Peter cried out with joy and cheered at no one in particular. Then he saw a group of Dauntless coming his way. At the front of the crowd were Eric and Four, muttering amongst themselves quietly; Peter couldn't make out what they were saying.

Eric moved forwards quicker when he saw Tris in Peter's arms and made an angry expression. His hand threw itself at Peter and Eric grabbed him at the neck, lifting him slightly off the ground. Peter didn't let go of Tris; in fact he clutched her even more tightly.

"What did you do to her?" Eric yelled and Peter flinched, not daring to look him in the eye. He loosened his grip and Peter caught his breath, making a gurgling noise as he finally let go of Tris to hold his red neck in pain. Luckily, Eric caught her and heaved her into his arms bridal style just like Peter had. He sauntered away from Peter before he could say anything else to get Tris to the hospital room of dauntless.

Peter gazed at the rest of the crowd. The dauntless, after giving Peter dirty looks, followed behind Eric in silence. Four however stayed behind and walked over to Peter. He looked livid; his eyes white with fury.

"What happened to Tris?" he asked calmly but Peter saw beneath the casual tone oh his voice that he was angry by how he clenched his teeth after the question.

"She just collapsed after she had another nose bleed; I didn't do anything!" Peter said in a tone of annoyance. Four shook his head, smiling cruelly. His cheeks were reddening.

"You caused her nose to bleed in the first place you fucking dick!" Four shrieked at him, raising his fist. He lowered it, clasping it tightly shut and shaking his head as he saw Peter's hand come up as well. Peter, however, didn't stop his own hand fall and punched Four in the face. Four fell to the ground in agony, breathing heavily.

"Ask Tris yourself. She'll tell me it wasn't my fault, she'll tell you." Peter's voice slurred and he limped away from the injured Four before anyone could see. Four could blame him and tell everyone but he had no evidence that he did it; nothing to use against him.

**Untouchable Face by Ani DiFranco**

_Think I'm going for a walk now  
I feel a little unsteady  
I don't want no one to follow me  
Except maybe you  
I could make you happy, you know  
If you weren't already  
I could do a lot of things  
And I do_

_Tell you the truth, I prefer the worst of you  
Too bad you had to have a better half  
She's not really my type  
But I think you two are forever  
And I hate to say it but you're perfect together_

_So fuck you  
And your untouchable face  
Fuck you  
For existing in the first place  
And who am I  
That I should be vying for your touch?  
Who am I?  
Bet you can't even tell me that much_

Tris could see clearly after a few blinks of her eyes. She was lying down on a bed and was looking up at the ceiling. The ceiling wasn't very interesting in particular; white mostly with a few dents but nothing interesting to see. Tris turned to her side, expecting to feel some kind of searing pain but all she felt was a throb. Her eyes took in the view. White walls with some of the plaster paint wearing off and fading into a more creamy colour or some of the plaster simply half peeling off; someone really needed to repair this place. A small desk was placed next to her bed with an unknown book that was in a foreign language.

Tris reached out and touched the book, hoping to see what it was but was stopped by another hand, grabbing hers and pulling it back to her side. She thwacked whoever had touched her and looked up at the laughing figure. It was Eric; the last person Tris wanted to see; the last person Tris would ever want to see to be honest. She scowled at him and threw the covers of the bed off her. She was still wearing her own clothes, thank god for that. Eric stood up shaking his head.

"You are not going anywhere, you need to rest." He said in a soothing voice. (Eric's idea of a soothing voice means sickly and painful to the ear, let's be clear on that). Tris glowered and got up from the awful bed. Eric was about to protest but Tris interrupted him.

"Someone should repair this place; it looks awful, no offence. If no one else will do it, I will but I'd better be paid." Eric looked at her shocked and wordless and Tris kneeled down to the floor, searching for her converses. Her hands scurried about the dirty floor and she finally got up, looking at an amused Eric who was now leaning on the very badly damaged wall.

"Question, where are my shoes?" she groaned and he laughed like baddies do in cheesy shows. She glanced at him. Both his hands were to his back.

"Oh, come ooonnn! You've got to be kidding me." She said in a provoked voice.

"You can't go out. Like I said, you need to rest." He said firmly but humour sank deep in his voice. Tris glared at him in the scariest way she could and shrugged.

"Fine, I'll go bare-footed, byeeee." She emphasised the bye, waving her arm wildly in the air and legged it out of the room, Eric chasing after her soon after. Tris sprinted along the corridor, every now and then looking cautiously at the floor to see if she was going to step on something nasty. Eric, who was actually wearing shoes, was nearing her and Tris picked up her pace even more, not even breathing heavily yet. She had always thought herself an amazing sprinter.

"Come back here, Tris!" Eric yelled angrily and Tris slowed down her pace as they both neared the dining room. Tris gradually turned around to face Eric, looking frightened.

"Er- so what were you saying before?" she said in a low and nervous voice. Eric sighed and ran a hand through his hair dramatically. He shook his head and grinned.

"You shouldn't have left the hospital room." His voice sounded pure evil with a tone of regret. Tris looked at him, confused.

"Since when do you care about my health anyway? I'm just a weak girl from abnegation. Most people would be glad if I died." She said hastily. For once, Eric didn't know how to answer her back in a clever way; he gritted his teeth and flashed his eyes at her.

"Don't you ever say that; no one would be glad if you died." He said in the end angrily. Tris looked back at the door.

"You still haven't answered my question yet." She muttered and with that entered the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Hi again guys! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't posted for so long. I got caught up working and then I went on holiday to Edinburgh; it was absolutely awesome! I went to Edinburgh Dungeons and this really cool ghost tour. Anyway, back to the fanfic: this chapter is pretty long and has a bit of Petris in it because someone (not mentioning any names) may have doubted it being a Petris fanfic so in **_**this chapter, Eric and Four are going to back off a little bit and give Tris some space. I hope that you like this chapter and credits to some of my reviewers are going to be given out next chapter so if you want your name credited, please review!**

_**Disclaimer: / I do not own any of these characters or plot; all of this belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_Previously_

"_Since when do you care about my health anyway? I'm just a weak girl from abnegation. Most people would be glad if I died." She said hastily. For once, Eric didn't know how to answer her back in a clever way; he gritted his teeth and flashed his eyes at her. _

"_Don't you ever say that; no one would be glad if you died." He said in the end angrily. Tris looked back at the door._

"_You still haven't answered my question yet." She muttered and with that entered the dining room._

It was breakfast time and all the dauntless had already been allocated to their seats and we're eating single pieces of toast. This reminded Tris of home; there was no margarine, however, given out. Christina looked up from her daydream. Her black hair was covering her face, strands of it seeping in her eyes but from a distance, Tris could see they were grey and tired. Eric was still behind her, wordless as Tris casually walked down to the last seat remaining.

Quite a lot of the dauntless were now staring at Tris but she swiftly brushed past the glares and sat down. Unfortunately, she was sitting in the middle of Molly and Edward with whom she had encountered some awkward pleasantries in the past.

**This was one awkward conversation she and Edward had had the day the rankings were announced:**

"_Hey, listen Stiff, if you think that being higher than me in the leader board is okay, then you're wrong. I may be third but I can still beat the shit out of you with my eyes closed so you better watch out." _

_**This was one awkward conversation she and Molly had had the second day of initiation:**_

"_I can't believe you can just flounce around and think that just because you're pretty, you can get anything you want. Well guess what, princess, abnegations don't pass for dauntless material so no matter how much you bat your pretty eyelashes, you're not getting anywhere!" _

Molly wasn't ugly in Tris' opinion. She had dark brown hair up to her chin with a too long fringe, large brown eyes, short eyelashes and to go with that, a short temper. She was larger than Tris, much larger, but then again, Tris was the smallest initiate in the group.

As Tris sat down, both Molly and Edward said nothing and munched on their toast in complete silence. Tris cleared her throat and nibbled on the crust of her own toast. Edward gave her a side wards glance, his dark hair not being able to cover his dirty expression. Tris looked over and gave him a smile that said: "what you lookin' at?" He quickly swivelled back his eyes to his empty plate in astonishment. Tris looked at his hands; they were skin and bones.

"Here, have my toast, I'm not really hungry." She offered to Edward and he gladly accepted, nodding appreciative way at Tris. For now, she was good with Edward. When breakfast was over, Tris stood up, brushing her already worn-out trousers with her hand and then walking over to some dauntless born girls who were whispering to each other and giggling. One of them had light auburn hair tied up in a high pony but was facing away from Tris whereas the other was facing her way and had golden brown eyes with her hair short and spiky like a boy. She was laughing at the other girl's remark, her head bobbing up and down.

Tris approached them nervously and stood next to the one whose face she couldn't see. She coughed quietly to get their attention and the girl turned around, her auburn hair whipping around the free space. She had green-brown eyes that would have been beautiful but they were encased in a sort of hollowness as if something she had needed was lost. However, a smile stretched onto her thin lips as she saw Tris and she held out her hand.

"Hey, you must be Tris. I'm Marlene and this is Lynn." She gestured over to the short-haired girl who was frowning at Tris in an unfriendly manner. Tris gulped as she shook Marlene's hand, still looking at scary Lynn.

"It's nice to meet you; I'm trying to make a few more friends outside my group because most of them are boys so I can't really rely on gossip and girl conversing over there." Tris joked, smiling her most generous smile at Lynn. She didn't react unfortunately but Marlene started giggling and clapping her hands.

"That's great, we need a few more girlfriends anyway, right Lynn?" Lynn grunted in response. "We're having a girly sleepover today in the abandoned dauntless training room and we were actually hoping to get some more girls in so maybe you could invite your friend over there?" she pointed at Christina who was still talking to Will. Tris nodded eagerly.

"Yes, that would be great!" she answered at Marlene who was jumping and squealing.

"Also, we're inviting every dauntless initiate to a truth or dare party before the sleepover so get some word around. We'll play for a bit and then leave for the sleepover." She said in a low voice so that the approaching Four couldn't hear. Tris felt a lump come up her throat. Truth or dare in abnegation was asking polite questions and easy dares that you didn't have to do if you didn't want to. Tris knew that dauntless truth or dare meant embarrassing questions, alcohol drinking, hard dares that you have to do if you don't want to be stripped from a piece of clothing and of course, kissing…

"I'll, um, spread the word." Tris muttered out before flashing her last smile and flouncing off to Christina who was practically leaning on Will. Al turned around, pulling on a flirty smile and Tris rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys, there's going to be a truth or dare gathering after training and everyone' s coming so be there, okay?" she looked at the baffled two boys who were now looking strangely at each other.

"Tris, you do know that dauntless truth or dare is pretty rough, right?" Will said uneasily. Tris nodded and looked at Christina.

"Lynn and Marlene have also invited both of us to a girly sleepover after that, you are coming, right?" Tris said hopefully. She didn't know any of the dauntless born girls so she needed a familiar face to back her up. Lynn and Marlene wasn't enough; especially when Tris was a shy person. Christina sighed and looked down at Tris who was now pouting.

"Yeah, okay, I guess making a few more friends that are girls wouldn't hurt." She said in a sure voice and Tris let out a whoop of joy. Will and Al laughed and all four of them went off to get changed for training.

The room was already full with people getting changed next to their beds, in bathrooms, underneath pieces of furniture even. Tris grabbed a too big black T-shirt and put it on followed by some baggy black trousers that were surprisingly a perfect fit. She retied her pony and sat on the bed, waiting for Christina who was spending too much time on her hair.

"Hey, are you going to that truth or dare gathering?" a voice came from the corner of her bed. She looked up and saw Peter. Her lips parted but she stayed sat on the bed. He was wearing similar clothes to hers, his hair messy but cute on him.

"Yeah, but I'm a little worried about it." She shrugged, prepared to be laughed at but instead, Peter sat next to her and began to speak.

"Well, it includes alcohol that's passed along the circle, most of the dares are to kiss someone else who is part of the circle, the truths are all really rude and mostly about sex and if you forfeit a dare, you need to take off a piece of your clothing; preferably your top, not a sock." Peter said, looking directly at Tris. He didn't look worried but she saw he had a small fear lit in his eyes that made her want to not go.

"Um, I don't think I want to go anymore…" she said in a shaky voice. Peter chuckled and held out his hand.

"I'll go if you'll go, deal?" he asked. Tris thought about it but fought against being a coward; how hard can a stupid game be?

"Deal." She said, shaking Peter's hand firmly. For once, he wasn't being a total douchebag.

Tris finally saw Christina's bored face amongst the initiates and ran over to her. She was wearing a tight, black tank top with baggy trousers with her hair spilling into her eyes. Christina always regretted it being short as to not being able to tie it.

"Third to last day of training mentally; then we go onto facing our fears apparently." She said in a stress-free voice. Tris looked up from her wandering gaze in silence and gawped at Christina.

"What do you mean: facing our worst fears, Chris?" she said in a wobbly voice. She had many fears that she did not particularly want to overcome. After all, there was no such thing as becoming fearless. Tris had some smaller fears as well as big fears. She was scared of spiders, retarded chickens, duck pencil cases (don't ask), old-fashioned mirrors and karaoke parties including high definition microphones. She zoned back into Christina's talking after some terrifying thoughts.

"… and after you do the final test, which Jeanine will be watching, you get determined if you are dauntless worthy." Tris only managed to hear the last part of her explanation and froze in horror. What if her fear of duck pencil cases came on screen; what would Jeanine Mathews think of her then?

"I don't feel too good." She whispered in a raspy voice after imagining Jeanine's face after watching the screen where she was running away from a chicken or screaming down a karaoke microphone. A shudder came to her spine. Christina giggled and punched Tris on the shoulder jokily.

"C'mon, don't worry about it; we need to go." She dragged Tris out of the room, still laughing and they both made their way into the training room that was already full of dauntless. Tris spotted Marlene and Lynn in the corner of the room, talking to three boys and another girl. She decided to introduce Christina to them so took the lead, Christina slowly following behind her.

The group paused as Marlene looked down at Tris and smiled. Her hair was now down and in well-brushed beach waves; she looked like a tall fashion model. Tris grinned back and stepped to the side to reveal a shy Christina who was nervously playing with her hair.

"Hi, Marlene, this is Christina, Chris, this is Marlene." Tris said cheerfully and Marlene stepped forward confidently to shake Christina's hand. She then looked back at Tris and to the remains of the group.

"Well, you've already met Lynn but this is her sister Shauna and her brother Hector." She said in a sweet voice. Shauna looked just like Lynn but had a thin face, long hair twisted into a braid and hazel eyes; she also looked much friendlier. Hector looked identical to Shauna but with shorter hair and was much taller. Tris nodded at them both kindly.

"It's nice to meet you, Tris and Christina." Shauna chirped and Tris' grin widened but then shrunk back as Lynn scowled at her. Then her eyes swivelled over to the remaining two boys who were still standing behind Marlene and chatting about who knows what. Marlene cleared her throat at the boys loudly and they stopped.

"These are Zeke and Uriah. They're brothers if you couldn't tell." Both boys smirked and posed in a humorous way. They had Asian features and the same hairstyles but one was older and had muscle whilst the other one was skinny and smaller.

"It's nice to meet you Zeke and Uriah." Tris said in the kindest voice she could and they grinned back at her as if she were their little sister. The group stood awkwardly for a while but then the moment was finally broken when Will, Al and Peter shouted at them to come over. Tris sighed in relief and gave a little wave at the group before walking to the three boys who were unfortunately accompanied by Molly and Drew. Christina skipped over behind Tris and they both leaned into the group.

Time skip Time skip Time skip Time skip Time skip Time skip Time skip Time skip Time skip

Tris screamed in frustration as she punched the last punching bag. Finally training was over but unfortunately, truth or dare was next. She looked at her bleeding knuckles and sighed wearily. Her hands were still weak and soft. Most of the initiates were already beginning to change and "go to bed" (preparing for truth or dare more like) but Christina was still sitting huddled up on the fighting mat, waiting for Tris to finish at last. She got up impatiently and nudged Tris who was about to throw in another punch for good luck.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." Her voice strained Tris' ears and she stepped away from the punch bag that was still waving around from her last punch; she was getting better at this. Christina clapped her hands in delight like she always did and ran out of the training room, clenching Tris' wrist. Tris screamed and tried to keep up with Christina who was speeding up like never before.

"We need to look fabulous!" she giggled in an annoying way and Tris rolled her eyes; she had begun to do this and it was becoming a bit of a habit; especially around Christina! They entered the buzzing room only to see the first time that the boys were spraying deodorant on themselves in attempt to actually smell nice and girls enveloping themselves madly in cheap perfume. The whole room smelt of intoxicating lavender with a hint of other disgusting scents. Tris held her breath, trying to not breathe in the awful smell but failed miserably.

Christina, however, didn't seem to realise how awful it smelt and carried on prancing around the room like a dramatic fairy, looking for where all the clothes were kept. She started throwing around some random clothing, some of it landing in Tris' face but Tris didn't care; it blocked out the terrible smell so she was fine with it. Some of the girls were pushing at Christina to move but she pushed back and carried on jumping half into the laundry basket and digging for good clothes. Again another piece of clothing fell in Tris' face and this time, she swore it was someone's pants. She shook her head wildly and shuddered.

Finally, Christina pushed back to Tris holding a lot of dark-coloured clothing and gestured towards the full bathroom. Tris looked at all the clothes Christina had picked out: a few tank tops, T-shirts, leggings and jeans. She scanned the pile for something good and quickly settled for some navy jeans followed by a short-sleeved military khaki top. To go with that, she grabbed the nearest set of plain black converses and a green gem-stone bracelet to go with the outfit.

She wrestled into the clothing and then looked back at Christina who was still not dressed. Instead, she was still deciding on what top she should put on. Tris rolled her eyes for probably the twentieth time and looked at herself in the mirror. The top gave her a good figure and the jeans fit tightly around her waist, showing the shaping of her thin hips. Tris smiled in appreciation and tied her hair in a high pony with her spare bobble.

Christina was ready after a long time when most people had already gone. Her outfit wasn't even that impressive: black and white patterned leggings with a low cut tank top which was plain black with worn out converses. She looked happy with her outfit and then nodded at Tris' in approval. Both girls hurtled out of the room; Christina was doing most of the hurtling.

_When I dare to be powerful - to use my strength in the service of my vision, then it becomes less and less important whether I am afraid._

_Audre Lorde_

_**Okay then. I am really sorry I didn't do the actual truth or dare in this chapter but the next chapter, there are going to be a lot of Tris and Peter moments and also, the next chapter is going to be about the sleepover too and what happens then…**_

_**See you next time!**_


End file.
